Love Drunk
by Nighthawk013
Summary: Demi is madly in love with Miley. The problem is that Miley is dating Liam. And when Trace returns from his tour with Metro Station, Demi's feelings are torn between her ex-boyfriend and Miley. Diley. Demi/Miley. M for later parts. Femslash.
1. I

**Authors Note: This is my first upload, I hope I did ok. It's a Demi and Miley love story, and it will be rated M for further chapters. Please enjoy :)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley and Demi were sitting on Miley's bed in her bedroom. Her parents were out for dinner, and wouldn't be home before late at night. Braison was sleeping over at a friend's house, Brandi was at a party with some friends, Trace was on tour with his band, Metro Station, and Noah was sleeping in her room downstairs. They were more or less alone.

Miley was reading a book while Demi was trying to write a song. However, that was quite difficult because of her gorgeous best friend sitting so close to her, and she kept glancing at Miley's beautiful features. She stared at her silky chestnut brown hair, she just wanted to reach out her hand and slide her fingers through it. She kept her self from doing it though, because Miley would probably think that would be weird. Her eyes went to Miley's ocean blue orbs, currently too busy reading the pages in her book to be aware of Demi's admiring gaze.

And then there was her face. Her beautiful, flawless face with the softest skin in the world, and the most kissable lips in the universe. Demi couldn't count the times she had fantasized about kissing those lips, tasting her.

Her gaze wandered down her body. She was wearing a white see-through tank top with a black lacy bra underneath, and blue pyjama pants. She bit her lip.

_'God, I want her so much,' _Demi thought. '_Look at those perfect round breasts, I bet my hands would cup them perfectly. If I could just touch her like that _once_, I would definitely die a happy girl.'_

She continued admiring her friend's sexy curves; her flat belly which she always have had a thing for, her tiny waist and her long, elegant legs.

_'I wonder what she'd do if I just kissed her, right now. Maybe she'd like it. Maybe she'd let me touch her the way I so desperately want to touch her. Damn, it's so hard having all these feelings for someone who doesn't feel it back. To never get to show her exactly how much she means to me.'_

She continued looking up and down Miley's body, not noticing that her friend had closed the book she was reading.

"Demi?"

She practically jumped out of bed at the mentioning of her name.

"Y-yeah?" _'My voice is trembling, great.'_

Miley smiled softly to her friend. "Why are you staring at me?"

_'Oh God, she noticed! What to do, what to do? Think of something!'_

"Because I think you're beautiful." _'Nice save..'_

She blushed. "You really think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course I do! Everyone with eyes do!"

"You don't mean that, you're just saying that because you're my best friend."

_'I can't believe how low self-esteem this girl has. Has she not looked into a mirror lately?'_

"How can you even think that's the reason I'm saying that?! Don't you dare think that you're not beautiful. _Believe me_, if I thought you were ugly or something crazy like that, we would most definitely not be on this topic right now!"

She giggled shyly. "I don't believe you though."

"Are you just fishing for compliments?" She asked, giving her a slick smile.

"No, that is _not _what I'm doing!" she protested. Demi just chuckled at her.

"That's OK, I'll play along with you."

"But I'm not.."

"Let's start with your amazingly hot body, shall we?"

She sighed.

"First of all, your legs.." She nodded towards them, slowly stroking her hand up and down the left one, causing Miley to inhale sharply.

"..is the legs of a super model. You are so hot wearing a short skirt or dress."

_'Where does all this sudden confidence come from?'_

"And your ass.." Demi grabbed her friend's hands and pulled her up so she was on her knees right in front of her, then slowly moved her left hand back to her ass and squeezed it lightly.

"..looks oh, so sexy, especially in tight jeans."

_'Oh my God, what am I doing? She's gonna stop me any minute now. Yell at me, hit me, smack the shit out of me or throw me on my ass out of the house. Something!'_

Miley bit her lower lip. "Demi..."

"Shush, I'm not done yet." Her hands went under her tank-top and moved up to her stomach.

"I've always had a thing for your belly. It's so tanned, and you kinda have a girl sixpack."

"No I don't." Miley smiled weakly at her, shaking her head.

"Yes you do." She bent down, placing little butterfly kisses on her stomach before her hands trailed further up her tank-top 'till she finally cupped Miley's two breasts, making Miley suppress a moan. "We should stop this now..." It just came out as a mere whisper.

_'I know I should stop, but this has gone too far. I just can't. God, they fit perfectly in my hands, just like I imagined they would.'_

Demi ignored her and started massaging her breasts slowly with the palms of her hands.

"Your breasts is.. Wow, amazing. So soft and nice. Not too small, not too big. Perfect."

_'She's not stopping me. Why is she not stopping me? Does she actually like this? Her eyes is closing, her breath is getting heavier. I think it's turning her on. Maybe this is my chance to tell her how I feel?'_

She reluctantly removed her hands from underneath Miley's shirt, making them cup her face instead, caressing her cheeks with her two thumbs. Miley's face was now only inches from her own, and she could feel her hot breath on her lips.

"I love your face. It's so beautiful, you look like some kind of angel sent from above. Especially when you are sleeping. And your hair, it's so smooth and silky. I just want to run my fingers through it." Which she of course did.

"And your eyes, God, your eyes.. I love staring into them, it makes me think of the ocean." Demi smiled softly to her, making Miley blush once again.

"You're so cute when you're blushing."

"Thanks.." Miley looked down. She had so many emotions bubbling inside her, she was afraid that she'd start crying if she'd look into Demi's eyes.

_'What is going on with me? Do I like her? I've never thought of her that way, and suddenly she starts touching me all over, telling me how beautiful I am. I love her smooth fingers caressing my __skin, it feels amazing. She makes me so light headed.' _These were the only thoughts going through Miley's mind at the moment.

Demi placed her index finger under her chin, lifting it up so that she could look at her.

"But most of all, I love your lips." Her thumb slowly stroke her lips, sending chills down her spine.

"Honestly Miley, I can't count the times I've wanted to kiss you, you're so damn irresistible, especially when you make your pouty lips." She smiled to her, then finally let go of her and sat back on the bed.

"Don't you dare think you're not beautiful Miley Ray, you're the most beautiful person I've ever met."

_'That's it, now she knows. No regular friend would do that to another friend, and tell her how much they want to kiss them. All I have to do now is to wait for her reaction..'_

Miley slowly laid back down and put her head on her pillow. She squeezed her eyes together tightly, struggling to fight back tears.

"Demi, I never knew.."

"Of course not, I've never had the courage before to tell you.." she murmured.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"And say what?"

"How you felt damn it!" She sat up in bed, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Preferably _before _I started going out with Liam!"

_'Why do I have to go out with that guy in the first place? Our relationship feels somewhat... Forced. Like I'm only being with him because everyone else want me to. Sure, he's hot, but I can't sit down and have a deep conversation with him, like I can with Demi. Who also happens to be hot, I'm just saying.'_

"It's not easy to tell your best friend that you are madly in love with her. Your best friend, who happens to be a girl!"

"Then what the hell was this thing that happened right now?! It seemed pretty easy to me!"

"I don't know where that came from." Her voice was calm now. "It's just that... When you said that you don't believe you are beautiful, I really wanted to show you just how beautiful you are. Because you are Miley. I've said it before, and I'll gladly say it a million times if you want me to."

"Kiss me."

_'Am I hearing things?'_

"What?"

"Y-you heard me Demi. Kiss me before I change my mind."

She looked at her a couple of second, wondering if she really meant it. She then reached out for her, grabbing her hips and pulled her towards her, ultimately making her straddle her lap. Miley smiled warmly at her friend, tucking strands of hair behind her ear. Demi couldn't help but smile back at her, as she grabbed her head and pulled her into her, and their eyes closed as their lips touched.


	2. II

I realized that I didn't put the disclaimer in my first chapter, so I'll put it now.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Liam Hemsworth, Hannah Montana or Sonny With A Chance. Duh..**

**----------------------------------------------------**

The kiss was soft and passionate, their lips slowly moving in synch. Miley tangled her hands in her friends hair while Demi had a firm grip on Mileys hips, trying to pull her closer than what was possible. After a while, Demi felt Mileys tongue licking her lower lip, begging for entrance, which she happily granted. Her tongue was massaging Demis and gently sucking on it, while Demis hands roamed Mileys body, finally settling on her inner tights and slowly started to rub circles.

A sudden realization hit Miley. _'I have a boyfriend.'_

She pulled away quickly, leaving Demi staring at her with a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong? You didn't like the kiss? Am I a bad kisser? Oh God, I am!"

"No no no, you're a great kisser, I really enjoyed the kiss. But... I just can't do this, Demi. Not to Liam. I'm sorry, but I think you should leave now."

_'What? I have to leave? No! I'll rather stay and pretend this never happened, rather than being away from the girl I love! Stupid God damn Liam..'_

"Can't we just forget about this?"

"Can you?" Miley asked.

"I-I.. Umm, I.."

"Because I know I can't. You need to leave."

"But-but.. I was supposed to sleep over since my parents are out of town.."

"I'm just so confused right now. I haven't really thought of you that way until today. I think.."

"But Miley..!

"I need to handle this alone. Bye Demi," she said determined.

She threw her hands up in the air. "You know what? Fine! Call me whenever you are sure of what you want!" she yelled with teary eyes, then grabbed her bag with clothes and ran out of her room.

She quickly got downstairs and headed for the front door.

"Demi?"

A little girl with sleepy eyes, very similar to Miley, was standing in a white nightgown outside the bathroom door to the right of her.

She squeezed her eyes shut, not facing her.

"Go to sleep Noah."

"Why are you leaving? I thought you were going to spend the night?" the usually rather hyperactive kid asked in a sleepy voice.

"I thought so too," she mumbled to herself. "Umm, something came up Noah, I have to leave.."

_'I'm such a sucky liar, I can't even lie to this little kid. And I'm supposed to be an actress?'_

"Yeah Demi, I'm not buying that one, I can see the tears in your face. But I'm too tired to argue with you, I just wanna go back to sleep." She started walking towards her room on the other side of the hall, but stopped right in front of her. She put her arms around her waist and put her head towards her stomach, in an attempt to give her a hug.

"Whatever that is going on between you and Miley, is going to be OK again. I just know it. You two are meant to be together."

"You know about this?" she asked startled.

"Even though Miley doesn't see it, everyone else does. Just give her some time, she'll realize how much she loves you. I know my sister." The girl yawned, she almost fell asleep right there.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go back to my room and get my much needed beauty sleep. I have to look totally fabulous at John's birthday party tomorrow. He's my boyfriend by the way." A small smirk showed on her lips.

Demi smiled at her and squeezed her shoulders lightly. "Sometimes it amazes me how similar you are to your sister."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm done with my little pep talk. Good night."

"Good night Noah."

The girl waved her hand lazily to her, then went back to her room. Demi smiled to herself, then walked out the door.

_'I'll just give her some time to sort things out. But what if she chooses Liam?'_

------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley laid back on her bed and covered her face with her pillow, tears once again streaming down her face.

"God, this isn't happening to me!" she yelled to herself, then put her hand over her mouth, remembering that Noah was sleeping downstairs. She closed her eyes shut, trying not to sob too loudly. Soon, she felt herself getting sleepy, her eyelids getting heavier, and before she knew it, she floated into dreamland.

_They were standing in the middle of Mileys room, just holding each other, looking the other one lovingly in the eyes._

_Demi slowly leant in and gave Miley a passionate kiss, tongues intertwining, while hands were all over the other girls body. Miley slowly pulled her friends t-shirt over her head, then looked down on the slightly shorter girl, admiring her amazing body. She smiled and pecked her cheek, then got down on her knees and started to kiss and lick her all over her stomach. Demi closed her eyes and groaned silently, while her hands had a firm grip on Mileys hair._

"_Miley?" Demi grabbed her shoulders and gently pulled her up to face her, tears was threatening to start stream down the beautiful girl's face any minute._

"_Dem? Why are you crying? You know I hate to see my baby sad," Miley said with worried eyes, caressing her face._

"_You know I love you, right Miley? I love you more than anyone possible could do. Please don't choose Liam over me, Miley. Please don't, I love you so much!"_

"_I love you too Demi!"_

"_Then show it! Don't be with him, be with me! Please.."_

_She leant in to give Miley a hug. Miley held her tight, not wanting to let go. Now both girls were crying._

_Please.._

_Please.._

_  
Please.._

_The voice started to disappear, and when she looked down, she found nothing._

"_Demi?! Demi, where are you?!"_

"_Go, go be with Liam," a distant voice said. "You don't wanna be with me.."_

"_Yes I do, Demi where are you? I can't see you!"_

"_I'm right here baby," a voice said behind her._

_She turned around. "Liam?" Miley asked confused. "No, go away! I only love Demi!"_

"_Everything is going to be fine, baby girl. Come here." He held his arms open, ready to hug her._

"_Leave me alone!"_

Miley woke up with a jolt, desperately looking through the room, hoping to find Demi.

"Demi?!" she yelled out. Then she remembered.

_'She left..'_

"Knock, knock."

She squinted, looking for the owner of the voice. Her eyes were blurry since she just woke up. All she saw was a tall, male shape leaning towards the door on the other side of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Miley asked, still a bit jumpy from the dream, trying to wipe off the dry tears on her face with the palm of her hand.

"I just wanted to see how my girlfriend and her friend was doing. Where is Demi anyways?"

"She left. Something happened..." She started crying once again and hid her face in her pillow. Muffled sobs was heard, her entire body was shaking.

"Oh babe, I'm sorry." He sat down next to her, stroking her hair.

"I bet I could make it better though." He smiled, then turned her around before getting on top of her and started to place kisses on her neck.

_'Please...'_

Demi's pleading from her dream made her hesitate.

"Liam, I don't want to. Not today."

"Shh baby, just let me take care of this, OK? You just enjoy."

"No Liam, I'm not in the mood today. Can't we just talk?"

"What is there to talk about? I just want to make my baby girl happy," he said soothingly, removing a strand of hair from her face.

"No, Liam get off me." She tried to push him off, but he was too heavy.

"Miley, I've wanted you so bad all day. Are you really gonna take this away from me?"

"Yes! Now get off!"

He sat down next to her, giving her an angry look.

"Why do you always have to push me away?!"

She sat up too.

"Liam, this is all we ever do! We can't sit down and have a civil conversation without you going all touchy-feely on me!"

"Yeah, like you don't enjoy it as much as I do!"

"I do, but.." She trailed off.

"But..?"

A loud sigh came from her. "I just want a real relationship Liam. A relationship based on love, not just sex. I wanna be with someone because I want to, not because everyone else tells me to."

He thought about what she just said.

"Wow, Miley, I-I think you're right. I haven't given it as much thought as you have, but I can see your point."

She nodded slowly.

"Maybe we can start over again. I can try to be a better boyfriend. I can try to be the things you want me to be!" He grabbed her hands and looked pleading at her. She just shook her head no.

"I already have that with someone. Someone that doesn't need to try, because she's perfect just the way she is.."

She nearly bit her tongue off.

_'I did not just say that out loud!'_

"She?" Liam asked puzzled.

Her eyes glimmered. She didn't wanna see the confused and hurt look in his eyes.

"She."

"Who is she?" Liam asked quietly. He could not believe he lost his girlfriend to another girl.

"Demi.." Miley mumbled quietly.

He just nodded.

"When?"

"Today. We kissed."

"Oh.. So, does this mean we are over?"

"Liam, I think we fit better as friends then as boyfriend and girlfriend. Don't you?"

He stayed quiet for a while, obviously thinking.

"Are you alright Liam?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and shot her a mischievous grin.

"So, you've turned a lesbian, huh? Was I really that bad in bed?"

She hit him playfully, then got up and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you for not hating me.."

"No problem. Care to tell me why Demi left?"

She sighed. "Well, I caught her staring at me while I was reading a book. When I asked why, she told me she thought that I was beautiful." Miley smiled at the thought.

"I denied it, I claimed that she only said that because of our friendship. And then.." Miley once again smiled at her own thoughts.

"Then what?" Liam asked curiously.

"Then she started touching me all over, trying to prove me wrong. I've never felt something like that. When she did that, I felt a spark. I just wanted to kiss her, to hold her and never let go."

"So she's allowed to touch you, but I'm not?" Liam asked smiling.

"Shut up." He just laughed at her.

"And then what happened?"

"We got into a fight, ending with me straddling her, basically shoving my tongue down her throat."

"Is it wrong to say that I think that's totally hot? And that I'm picturing it in my head right now, only more graphic?"

She laughed. "Liam! I'm trying to tell you what happened with me and Demi!"

"I'm sorry. But just so you know, I will be playing that image in my head _so _many times. Continue."

"Well, I broke the kiss and told her that I couldn't do this because of you. She barged out, I cried, went to sleep, had a dream about her and you, woke up and here we are."

"Wow, that's some story. Maybe you should call her, show up at her door perhaps. Apologize to her. Oooh, you can climb through the window!"

She shot him a strange look. "Why did you never climb through my window?"

"I tried to once. But as you know, Tex sleeps in his doghouse outside. He basically tried to chew my legs off. Yeah, I gave up that idea pretty quick."

She smiled at him.

"You mind watching my baby sister while I go over to Demi's house. I won't be long. I'll probably even bring her back over. That's if she's not mad at me of course."

"Will do. Do you mind if I just stay up in your room, watching TV?"

"Sure. Feel free to go through my stuff too if you'd like."

He smirked and sat down in one of the chairs placed in front of the TV.

"Oh, Miley. I did that a long time ago."

"I know. But I have bought a lot of new crap since that time. Check the drawers in the dresser for all the juicy stuff." She winked to him, then got up from the bed and left.


	3. III

Miley fumbled around down in the living room for a while.

"Keys, keys, keys.. Where are those damn keys?!"

Noah stomped angrily into the same room.

"Gosh, you guys just don't know how to keep it down, don't you?! First Demi, then your stupid boyfriend, and now you! I'm actually trying to sleep down here!"

"Sorry Noah, I just have to find the keys to my car. I need to see Demi. Besides, it's stupid _ex-boyfriend._"

Noah smiled.

"Well, in that case.. They're in the fish bowl."

"What..? Why..?"

She shrugged.

"Fun? Good night big sis. Try to keep quiet when you leave." And with those words, she turned around and got back to her room.

"Damn kid.. I swear, we're not even related.." she mumbled to herself.

She got the keys out of the fish bowl, and headed for the front door.

"GOOD NIGHT NOAH, SLEEP WELL!!" She heard an angry growl from her little sister before she slammed the door shut, laughing.

Miley started the car and left the driveway. She actually just lived 5 minutes away from Demi, but she preferred to drive.

Once there, she parked the car and went up to the front door.

_'Locked.. Damn it, that means I have to take Liam's advice and actually climb through the window. I can't risk waking up Dallas by knocking or using the doorbell. If I do, she's probably gonna kill me for disturbing her.'_

She thought her room was in the back of the house, so she walked to the backyard.

_'No ladder, no nothing. Great..'_

She started throwing small rocks at the window she thought was Demi's, and soon, a very tired and very pissed Dallas opened the window.

_'Shit, that's what I was trying to avoid!'_

"What the hell are you doing Miley? Do you know what time it is?!"

"No..?"

"It's eleven thirty! What do you want?" She yawned, longing to her warm, comfortable bed.

"I wanted to see Demi.."

"Wasn't she supposed to stay at yours while our parents and Madison are out of town?"

"Yeah, we had a fight and she left. I came to apologize.."

"In the middle of the night?"

"It couldn't wait.."

"Well, her room is on the _opposite_ side! You should know, you've been her plenty of times!"

"I'm so sorry Dallas.. Erm, do you mind letting me in? The door is locked."

"Yeah, yeah, just a second.."

Miley went back to the front door, where a still tired and still pissed off Dallas was waiting,

"There! Just be quiet, I have to go to work in the morning. Not all of us are rich and talented you know!"

"Again, I am so, so sorry.."

She walked past Dallas, avoiding her deadly glare, silently ran up the stairs and stopped right outside of Demis door, then knocked lightly on the door.

"Demi?"

No answer.

"Demi?" She knocked a little harder this time.

Still no answer, so she opened the door, only to find her room empty. She dialled the number to her cellphone.

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye _

_There's just one thing would make me say  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now I'm sober_

She found her phone on the night stand.

"Shit! Why didn't she bring her phone?!"

She tried Selenas phone.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice said.

"Hey Sel, it's Miley. Did I wake you?"

"Kinda. What's up?"

"I'm just wondering if Demi is with you. We had an argument, and I really need to apologize to her."

"Sorry Miles, she's not here.."

"What?! But where could she possibly be?!"

"I don't know, have you tried her phone?" Her voice sounded more worried now.

"Well, duh! She didn't bring it, it's in her room."

"Are you over there?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm coming over. We'll look for her together."

"Great, see ya then."

"Bye."

Miley went out to sit in her car, and a little while later Selena came.

"Hey there, get in."

Selena opened the door to the passengers seat and got in. "It's so typical of you to drive even though you just live 5 minutes away."

"If you'd rather walk then I suggest you get out of the car."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Just drive, and for the love of God, don't kill us."

She backed out of the driveway then drove away from Demis house. "Wow, you're so nice Selena. Why would anyone dislike you? That's just a mystery to me," Miley said sarcastic.

"You woke me up in the middle of the night to drive around Los Angeles looking for Demi. Don't expect me to be to be all nice towards you."

"Hey, it's not like it's my fault that she's gone!"

"Really?! To me it seems like it's perfectly your fault! If you guys hadn't argued, an argument that I assume you started, then I would have been home in my beloved bed, sleeping!"

Miley scowled at her. "You don't know what happened.." She muttered sadly, not looking at Selena.

She sighed. "Demi told you how she felt and you rejected her?"

Miley nearly drove off the road, which caused Selena to scream out loud.

"Watch the road you idiot!"

"I'm sorry! So, Demi told you?"

"Of course, I'm her best friend."

"I'm too!"

"But why would she tell you that she is in love with you?"

"I'm sorry, you're right."

She smirked. "Always."

"Wow, so humble."

"So do you like her back?"

"Is that any of your business?"

She smiled. "I believe it is."

"Fine, I do like her back. That's why I needed to see her now, to tell her that. She was crying a lot when she left, and I wanted to make her happy again."

"Aaaww!" Selena squeezed her shoulder lightly. "I have always known that you've liked her back, but she didn't believe me when I told her."

"How could you know when I had no clue?"

"Your appearance whenever you are around her says it all." Selena winked to her.

"Maybe you're right."

"What did I just tell you?"

Miley smiled, and they drove in silence for a while, searching the streets for any sign of Demi.

"Hey, is that Demi on the pavement over there?" Miley asked.

"Pull over!"

She drove up next to the girl. "Demi?"

The girl turned to them. "Oh..! My..! Goood!! Miley and Selena! Hi! So, is it true that you guys hate each other?"

"That's not a random question at all.. But, yes it is. That's why she's sitting in my car right now. Because I hate her. Keep your enemies close, right?" Miley smiled sweetly to the girl, who looked very confused at the moment.

Selena leant over towards her. "Sorry for wasting your time. Bye! Miley, let's go."

Meanwhile, Demi was wandering around in Los Angeles, not sure where she was.

_'I shouldn't have done this. I should have been home in my bed, crying, instead of walking around somewhere in Los Angeles doing the exact same thing. At least I would have been warm while drowning in self-pity Why do I have to be so weak? And to top it all, I didn't even bring my phone! I'm seriously starting to wonder if I'll ever make it home. God, I'm so cold. And so tired. I need to sleep somewhere. Maybe if I just lay down in the ditch for a while, not too long, then I'll have the strength to wander around some more, trying to find my way home..'_

"Look!" Selena pointed to the side of the road. "There's someone there, sleeping. Should we stop?"

"It's probably just some passed out, drunk sicko."

"It could be Demi."

"Selena..."

"We could at least check if it is!"

"Fine!"

They pulled over to the side and ran over to the person.

"It's a girl." Selena stated.

"Hello?" Miley said. "Are you OK."

"Flip her over!"

Miley did as she was told.

"Oh my God, it's Demi! Demi wake up!" Miley yelled, shaking her shoulders.

"She's so cold, should we get her to a hospital?" Selena asked.

"No, it's not like it's life-threatening. We just have to wake her up, get her home, tuck her in a lot of blankets and give her a hot cup of cocoa. That would make it better."

"You're right, help me carry her."

They both grabbed her and started to walk towards the car, Miley holding under her arms while Selena was holding her feet.

"You go ahead and drive Miley, I'll sit in the back and try to wake her up."

Everybody got in the car, and Miley started to drive while Selena tried to wake her.

"Se-lena..?" a muffled voice asked.

Miley smiled happily for a second, then lost her temper. "Demi, thank God you're awake! What were you thinking, running away like that?! If we hadn't been out looking for you, you'd be frozen to death by tomorrow! It's October for crying out loud, you should at least have put on warmer clothings before going out on your little adventure in Los Angeles!"

"Miley, don't yell at her!" Selena yelled, while rubbing her arms up and down the sides of a shivering Demi, trying to get her warmer.

"Don't tell me what do do, Selena!"

"I'm sorry guys, I was being stupid.." Demi mumbled.

"No, I'm sorry.." Miley replied. "I was overreacting."

"Miley, do you mind driving me home?" Selena asked.

"Yeah, sure. And Demi, do you still wanna sleep over? I really need to talk to you.."

Demi looked over to Selena, who smiled and nodded enthusiastic to her.

"I'd like that." Demi answered quietly.


	4. IV

"Alright, bye Demi and Miley." Selena opened the door to the passengers seat, ready to leave. "It was really fun driving around Los Angeles all night, it's not like I need to sleep or anything.."

"I said I was sorry.." Demi muttered.

"Yeah, I know, it's OK." She shut the door and waved to them as Miley drove away.

Demi was sitting in the back seat trying to get warmer, hoping that Miley wouldn't break the silence.

"Demi, are you alright?"

_'Damn it!'_

"Yeah, I'm fine.."

"You sure? You still seem pretty frozen, actually, your hands is shaking."

"I'm alright.." She started looking out of the window, she didn't want to talk to Miley right now.

_'She's gonna choose Liam over me, I'm sure.. And why wouldn't she? He's so nice and pretty good looking too..'_

Miley sighed and kept driving in silence.

They got to her house after what seemed like an eternity, walked in the front door and into the kitchen.

"Do you want me to make you a cup of hot chocolate? Maybe some tea?" Miley asked

"I'd like some hot chocolate.." she said, looking down on her feet.

Miley smiled. "OK, just sit down by the kitchen table, while I make it."

Demi nodded and sat down.

It was silent between them for about ten minutes, 'till Miley was done making the hot chocolate.

"Here you go." Miley smiled softly to her, making Demi blush, and sat the cup right in front of her.

Miley sat down on the chair right next to her, sipping on her own cup of hot chocolate.

Demi took a sip of her cup, trying not to spill too much since her hands were still shaking.

"S-so why d-di-did you want m-me over?" Demi stuttered.

Miley put her arms around her and pulled her close, rubbing her hands up and down her arms and back, trying to make her warmer. Demi automatically put her arms around her waist.

"You're obviously not fine, like you told me you were in the car. You're shaking, you're stuttering. Why did you do this? Do you have any idea how worried I was? Not to mention Selena too."

Demi put her face towards her neck and closed her eyes.

"I was sad.. I wanted to go for a walk, trying to get my mind off what happened earlier. But I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.."

"I see.." Miley kissed her forehead and tightened the grip on her. "Are you feeling warmer now?"

"Definitely."

They were just sitting like that for a while, holding each other.

"I broke up with Liam today by the way. Or I guess it was yesterday since it's way past midnight now."

Miley felt her smile towards her neck.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I just thought you should know." She placed her hand on the nape of her neck and started to make little circles with her fingertips.

"We actually ended it as friends."

"Mmm, that's good..."

"Our friendship?"

"Yeah, and that thing you're doing with your fingertips."

Miley giggled quietly. "Hey, Demi?"

She lifted her head to look up at her. "Yeah?"

They stared into each others eyes, and Demi was sure her heart stopped beating for a couple of seconds. Miley smiled to her, making Demi smile too, then bent her head down and captured her lips with her own.

Demi smiled into the kiss and placed her right hand on her cheek as she let Mileys tongue enter her mouth. After a while, they pulled away when air became necessary.

"Wow." Miley said breathless. Demi just had a huge smile across her face and put her hand up to Mileys cheek, caressing it lightly.

"We should go upstairs. Liam is in my room watching TV."

Demi stopped what she was doing and gave her a shocked look.

"Well I couldn't leave Noah home alone, could I?"

"No, of course not. I'm just being stupid."

Miley reluctantly let go of her and they got up and walked towards the stairs, only to meet Liam at the bottom.

He smiled to them. "I thought I heard someone downstairs."

"Yeah, we got here like twenty minutes ago."

"OK, so is everything alright between you? Have you.. kissed and made up? Or should I say, made out?" He winked to Miley and gave her a really big grin.

"Could you be more obvious? You were watching from the stairs, weren't you?" Miley asked.

"Indeed I was. And it was _so _worth it."

Demi was just smiling. "Everything is great Liam, thanks for asking."

He looked down at the imaginary watch on his wrist. "Well, it's getting pretty late, so I'm gonna leave you two alone."

"See you later."

"Yeah. You two kids behave, or else.. I'm gonna have to come over to make sure that you are. I might have to.. watch you." He smiled slyly at them before he left.

Miley grabbed her arm and pulled upstairs and into her room.

"OK, that was rather awkward.."

Demi shrugged. "I think he's funny."

"Oh really? Last week, you hated him."

"Last week you were still his girlfriend and I was very jealous.."

Miley chuckled quietly and put her arms around her neck. "But I'm your girlfriend now."

"Really? Because I can't remember you asking me about being your girlfriend." Demi smiled sweetly at her.

Miley sighed melodramatically. "Oh well. Then I guess I'm not your girlfriend." She turned around and slowly walked over to the bed.

"Let's go to sleep, I'm kinda tired after driving around all night looking for you."

"And I'm tired from walking around, being lost."

They both got under the covers. Demi put her arms around her waist and put her head to rest on Mileys chest. Miley put her hand in Demis hair and continuously ran her fingers through it. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling.

"Demi, will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled and snuggled closer into her. "I guess, since I don't have any better offers."

Miley smiled too and kissed her forehead. "You're such a dork, you know that?"

"Yeah, but I'm your dork. Your dorky girlfriend actually."

------------

Sorry for the extreme shortness in this one :/


	5. V

I realized I haven't posted in a while, sorry about that. I've been busy with school and shiiiiit :| Anyways, here is the next chapter. Don't forget to review :)

* * *

"Surprise!" Someone barged through the door and into Miley's room. She sat up annoyed to tell the intruder to get lost, but when she saw who it was, the words never left her mouth.

"Are you just gonna sit there or are you gonna give your big brother a hug?"

"Du-uude, what are you doing here?" she asked as she walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Trace, you're supposed to be on tour for another month."

"Yeah, but we don't have any shows this week, so I figured I'd come home for a quick visit."

"That's great, I've really missed you! I'll wake up Demi, she'll be so happy to see you!" She walked over to the bed where the sleeping girl was, and shook her shoulders gently.

"Dems, wake up," she whispered in her ear.

Demi opened her eyes and looked up at her. "Good morning," she smiled sleepy to her. She sat up and put her arms around her neck to give her a kiss, but stopped when Miley discreetly shook her head and pointed with her thumb behind her shoulder. She frowned and looked behind her, noticing a confused looking Trace.

"Trace! Hi, what are you doing home?" She let go of Miley, ran up to him and threw her arms around him. He put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug. Demi closed her eyes and let the smell of his cologne invade her nostrils. Her mind wandered back to January 2009 when they started dating. That had been a very confusing time for her, considering she was heads over heels in love with him, while still questioning her feelings for Miley. It took her quite a while to realize that she was using Trace as a _"replacement"_ for Miley, that she was dating the wrong Cyrus. Yes, she had feelings for Trace, but even stronger ones for Miley. But feeling his arms wrap around her now caused a lot of mixed and confused thoughts inside her. She knew that she _loved _Miley, no doubt of that, but she also felt all her old feelings for Trace flaming up inside her. Realizing this, she abruptly pulled away from him and looked up at him, forcing a smile on her face.

Miley squinted her eyes and stared angrily at her brother. She saw what was going on and she most definitely didn't like it. She placed her left arm around her waist and pulled her close, almost in a possessive way.

"As I just told Miles, Metro Station doesn't have any shows this week, so I wanted to visit you guys. Now, what was that thing that happened just now, where you looked deeply into Miley's eyes and leaned into her, almost as if you were going to... kiss her?" He raised his right eyebrow and gave them a suspicious look.

"Umm, Miley?" She turned her head and looked questioning at Miley. She wasn't sure if she wanted to keep their relationship known to their family.

Miley answered her unspoken question by shrugging as if saying _what the hell, it's just Trace_, then pulled her close and kissed her more passionately then what was really necessary.

"It's OK sweetie," she smiled as she broke the kiss. She turned to Trace and gave him a triumphing smirk.

"Wow, umm, OK.. Congrats. _I guess.._" Trace said under his breath, forcing a smile on his face to hide the disappointment.

"Anyways... I wanted to talk to you Demi – actually I've wanted to talk to you for a while, but I've chickened out every time. Do you think we could go and talk somewhere private?" He smiled hopeful to her.

Demi opened her mouth to speak, but Miley beat her to it.

"We have plans all day. Maybe later," she said indifferently. "You should leave now." She gave him a cold look and pointed towards the door.

"Oh... Well, I guess I'll talk to you guys later them," he said defeated.

"I guess," Miley shrugged. "Oh, and I trust you not to tell mom and dad. We want to tell them ourselves, when the time is right."

He nodded and smiled weakly to them before he turned around and left the room.

"What the hell was that?!" Demi almost yelled to her.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Miley hissed as she sat down on her bed, looking up at Demi

Demi sat down next to her and stared at her, clearly upset. "He wanted to talk to me!"

"I'm sure I know about what."

"Really? What?"

Miley tilted her head and frowned at the girl. Was she really that ignorant?

"Nothing..."

"Were you jealous or something?"

"NO!"

_'Yes...'_

"Considering that I used to date Trace?"

"I was not jealous!" Miley defended herself.

_'I was totally jealous...'_

"I... Whatever, you can't talk to your brother like that!"

"I'm sorry, OK?! I'll apologize to him later. Why don't we change and go downstairs? I'll make you breakfast." She ran her hand over Demi's cheek and caressed it lightly before she pressed their lips together.

"Mmm, fine. But you don't have to be jealous babe, I don't have feelings for Trace any more."

_'Lies...' _Demi thought sadly. _'But they're very vague, I can most definitely control myself. He's just a stupid guy. Stupid guy with tattoos and piercing. Which I find totally appealing... No! Bad Demi! Snap out of it! God, why did he have to come home now?! We haven't even dated for a day!'_

Demi mentally slapped herself and focused on what Miley said.

"FYI, I was not jealous, and I am actually hurt, _hurt,_ that you would even accuse me of not trusting you." Miley went beyond anticipated exaggeration by placing her hands over her heart and made a dreadfully hurt look to make the point extra clear.

"Mhm... Those are your words, not mine," Demi smirked. "But whatever helps you sleep at night."

Miley opened her mouth to answer, but let it just hang wide open as Demi pulled off her shirt.

"We were gonna change, weren't we?" Demi asked innocent and scooted closer to her. "Unless you know something better we can do?"

Miley opened and closed her mouth several times, looking remarkably like a goldfish in need of oxygen. She swallowed audibly as Demi scooted even closer to her.

"You have any ideas?" Demi put her hands on her bare hips, looking so seductive that she made Miley want to jump on her and molest her right there. Deciding that it was not the proper way to handle the situation, Miley got up from the bed, hesitating a bit before she spoke.

"Yeah, we-we-we should go down a-and eat and stuff, y'know.."

Miley's nervous stuttering made Demi chuckle, and she pulled her back down for a kiss. "I'm just kidding with you Miles. I know it's too early for that kinda stuff. I just find it kinda amusing to tease you."

Miley nodded and laughed nervously. The truth, however, was that she was terrified of going there with Demi. Too early was rarely an issue with her previous boyfriends, but Demi wasn't her boyfriend, she was her girlfriend. But more than that, she was her best friend, and she was afraid of messing up everything by going too far too fast.

"Are you gonna get dressed soon? I can only take this for so long before I attack you." Miley looked her up and down, biting her lower lip.

Demi smiled and got up from the bed. "That is not a problem."

Miley crossed her arms over her chest and looked strictly at her.

"I mean... Sure! Got any clothes I can borrow since I don't have my stuff here any more?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Demi saw her disappear into her huge walk-in closed, only to return a couple of minutes later, wearing a blue v-neck sweater and black skinny jeans.

"Aww, I don't get to see you change, but you're allowed to see me in my bra?" Demi said disappointed.

"Yeah, life's a bitch," Miley mocked and threw her a black lacy bra and matching panties, followed by a black t-shirt, a purple hoodie with the WESC-logo on and some grey sweatpants.

"I know you usually like to wear clothes that are completely shapeless, so..." Miley shrugged and sat down on the bed again.

"Haha, you're so funny," Demi said and scowled at her.

"Yeah, I'm always hysterical," Miley grinned.

"Well, I'm not gonna disappoint you like you disappointed me," Demi smirked and pulled down her pyjama-pants.

"You don't have the guts to do that." Miley raised her eyebrows and smiled complacently, challenging her to change in front of her.

"The hell I do!"

"10 bucks you don't."

"Is that a dare?"

"You bet it is."

Demi moved her hands to her back, hesitating before she unclasped her bra, but not letting it drop to the floor yet. Miley's smile turned into a grin, thinking that she had won their so-called _'dare'. _If she hadn't been as competitive as she was, she had been extremely turned on at this point.

Demi finally let the bra slide off her shoulders and onto the floor, quickly followed by her panties.

"God," Miley whispered, looking the girl in front of her up and down. She had never imagined that she'd actually do it.

She was left breathless by the amazing view in front of her that was Demi. Naked. In her room. Just the two of them. Miley deserved some kind of _medal of honour _for not grabbing her and slamming her against the wall, continued by doing unmentionable things to her. She just wanted to touch her. Let her hands gently caress every inch her tan, soft skin. Instead she stayed at her seat, staring shamelessly.

Demi was blushing furiously, failing to cover herself up as she put her clothes back on in a hurry.

Miley stayed still in her seat for a good 40 seconds before Demi finally spoke:

"Miles, I'm done changing now, you are allowed to stop staring at me.

"I'm sorry, I just.. I didn't... expect... you to..." Miley stuttered.

"I never turn down a bet Miley. Don't you know who you are talking to?" Demi grinned.

Miley frowned and thought about her words for a second, before she lit up and spoke. "I dare you to do that in front of me tonight as well. And leave the clothes off.

"Sorry Smiley. Nowadays I just do one bet a day."

"Coward," Miley smiled, then got up and walked towards her, pulling her in for a heated kiss.

"We need to get out of here now," she muttered against her lips. "Before we do something we shouldn't do."

Demi laughed and let go of her. "You're right. Besides, I'm excited to know about the plans we have all day."

"Plans?"  
"You know, the plans you told Trace we had. _All day_."

Miley snapped her fingers. "Oh those plans! Of course, yeah, I almost forgot... Anyways... Meet you downstairs?"

"Why, where are you going?"

She turned around and headed for her bathroom. "I'm gonna go take a quick shower."

"You want me to join?" Demi asked and followed her.

"That would kinda ruin the purpose." Miley sighed and closed the door.


End file.
